La soldado de las murallas
by Lady Le Fleur
Summary: Una soldado de un pueblo amurallado, se encuentra en un exterior muy diferente del que recordaba. Para poder volver y salvar a su hogar, hace un pacto con la compañía más rara que pudo haber encontrado de ayudarlos a devolver sus tierras y, a su vez, ellos proporcionar su ayuda para volver a su mundo, aunque al final, cuestionará sus propias decisiones. (BilboXOC)
1. ¿Prólogo o capitulo 1? Unlimited

**El Hobbit no me pertenece, es propiedad de JRR TOLKIEN, y el mundo proveniente el OC, es idea de Hajime Isayama. Notas de autor y explicaciones de porque esto no está en crossover, al final.**

* * *

><p>-¡Encontré algo!- A lo lejos llamó Ori. Toda la compañía de acercó con los ponis al hallazgo.<p>

-¿Qué es?- Dori, el hermano mayor, preguntó viendo a un cuerpo en el suelo tendido boca abajo.- ¿Está muerto?

El cuerpo tenía el cabello corto y azabache, no más allá de los hombros, y algo desaliñado. Sus puntas estaban muy onduladas. Su estatura era un poco más alta que el hobbit de la empresa. Llevaba puesto un extraño traje, de pantalón firme y marrón. Usaba un chaleco, igual marrón y podía lograrse ver en sus brazos no cubiertos, una camisa verde oscura, casi parecía azul. Había un extraño tanque en su espalda unido a un curioso aparejo, lucía como algo que nadie nunca en la compañía vio antes.

-¿Está muerto Oin?- Llamó Thorin al enano casi sordo gritando. Este se acercó, posó dos dedos en su cuello, para luego retiralos e informarles.

-No, tiene pulso- al rato siguiente, volteó al cuerpo, el rostro no era ni muy pálido, ni bronceado. Estaba entre los dos términos. Y por los rasgos delicados se trataba de una mujer- Pero parece herida en su brazo.- Era verdad, en su brazo izquierdo, tenía una herida abierta en forma de medialuna.-No podemos dejarla.- Objetó Oin.

-Cuidado, está armada.- Advirtió Dwalin. Era verdad, ninguno notó que llevaba también un cinturón con dos sables en los costados guardados, casi tan largos como sus piernas.

-Saqueador, despierta al individuo y pregúntale que hace en estos rincones.- El rostro de Bilbo formó una mueca como preguntándose "¿Por qué yo?". Pero decidió no cuestionar, solo enojaría más al líder de lo que ya estaba, por retrasarse en el viaje. Además, concluyó, con la herida no podría hacer mucho movimiento de defensa.

Se sentó al lado de ella, y con un dedo suyo, tocó su hombro, está no reaccionó. Volvió a tocarla, y en segundos los ojos de la mujer se abrieron repentinamente. En dos segundos tenía al hobbit en el piso, con ella encima, rozando el sable a su cuello. Sus ojos grandes y castaños, penetraban en los azules de él.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo en forma muy rápida, que casi el mediano pudo comprender. Antes de contestar, una espada rozaba el cuello de la hembra. Fili apuntaba a ella con decisión.

-Dejalo- ella se paró, pero aun sostenía su sable fuertemente.

-Nosotros aquí haremos las preguntas, somos más que tú- Indicó Thorin bajando de su poni. Todos los demás enanos apuntaban con sus armas. Sin embargo, la mirada de determinación no se inmutó.- ¿O es que prefieres luchar?- El cuerpo de ella adaptó una posición de combate sacando su otra espada. De su cuello, una pequeña cadena que colgaba su cuello se resbaló, revelando un extraño dije en forma de ala con un cristal rojo.

-¡Esperen!- Dijo una anciana voz. Los demás bajaron guardia, incluyéndola, viendo al mago.

-¿La conoces Gandalf?- El futuro rey enano miró al Maiar

-De hecho no, pero conozco ese símbolo- el mago apuntó al dije.- ¿De donde eres niña?- La joven lo miró y sintió una ola de calidez de parte del anciano. Por lo que adoptó una mejor postura, bajando sus armas y respondió con confianza.

-De la muralla Rose- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veo, creo que debes estar perdida. Tal vez lo mejor sea que nos acompañes.- Todo el grupo dio una visión sorprendida del mago ¿Se había vuelto loco? Primero invitaba a un hobbit sin habilidades para luchar o robar y ahora a una desconocida de un lugar que sonaba como ficticio.

-Gandalf ¿Qué haces?- Susurró Thorin para evitar ser oído por la desconocida.

-¿No te das cuenta Thorin? ella no es de aquí. No... ni siquiera es de este mundo. Por eso debe sernos útil.

-Disculpen, pero ¿En que muralla estamos?- Interrumpió la conversación dando un vistazo del panorama.- No veo una pared a kilómetros.

-¿De que muralla hablás?- Preguntó Dwalin un poco receloso.

-¿Entonces esto es el exterior?

-Lo siento pequeña- dijo Gandalf.- Pero esto es un lugar muy alejado de donde vienes. Debo decirte con pesar que desconozco de lo que estás hablando. Me temo que estás en otra época, o tal vez en otro mundo.- El rostro de la joven se contorsionó hasta volverse de uno tranquilo y maravillado a otro lleno de angustia.

-Debo volver cuanto antes, es urgente, me necesitan allá.

-¿Donde te necesitan y donde vives?- El más joven de los enanos interrogó.

-Ya lo he dicho, dentro del muro Rose.

-Si nos ayudas y vienes con nosotros, te diré como volver- bajó la vista pensativa, la guerra de la humanidad había avanzado un poco más contra sus temibles enemigos gracias a ella, no podía quedarse en "ese mundo". Ir con un grupo de desconocidos debía de ser su última opción, pero no tenía otras más que esa.

-Es un trato.- Extendió su mano a Gandalf, pero este la negó.

-No es conmigo el trato, sino, con el líder de esta compañía. Thorin... ¿Aceptás a que ella venga?- El enano se sentía reacio a aceptar a alguien que no conocía en el viaje. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo del que el mediano venía. En vez de responder, dirigió su mirada a los demás.

-Balin, ¿Piensas que está bien que está mujer nos acompañe?- La respuesta, en vez de llegar del mismo Balin, fue de su hermano.

-Dicen que es de mala suerte llevar a mujeres o niños en viajes.- Dwalin claramente con su sentencia mostró su negación a eso.

-No exageres Dwalin, eso es solo en alta mar. Además ella demostró gran capacidad de lucha usando ese sable y mucha determinación, a pesar de que su brazo está herido.

Desvió su vista al brazo y vio su herida, la había olvidado, de repente sintió el agudo dolor en la extremidad. Se dio un apretón donde estaba la cortadura para amortiguar, un poco, la sensación.

-Creo que no sería mala idea, parece tener también buenos reflejos- Thorin volvió a pensarlo, y entendió que otro guerrero en la empresa necesitarían, después de todo, el mediano era muy inútil. Aunque un poco peligroso era contar con ella.

-¿Como sabemos que no nos traicionará?- La joven dio un resoplido indignada por la poca confianza. Ella era soldado de palabra, aunque muchos de sus colegas le temieran, siempre cumplía con su deber. Por lo que, llevó su puño derecho a su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, justo en el corazón mientras guardó su otro brazo por detrás.

-Juro que no los traicionaré, mientras cumplan su palabra de que me ayudarán a volver a mi hogar- ya todo estaba decidido.

-Es un trato- estrechó su mano con la mujer de casi su altura- ¿Sabe montar?

-Por supuesto- después de decir eso, Bofur hizo un silbido atrayendo un poni hacía ella.

-Esto te bastará, no creo necesites un caballo, con tu altura- habló el enano de sombrero divertido dándole a la mujer el animal. Ella lo miró con cariño, recordando a su caballo de la expediciones.

A pocos metros, el líder de la empresa le murmuraba al gran enano calvo.

-Necesitaré que la vigiles Dwalin, solo, por si acaso- este asintió- ¡Oin!- Llamó gritando al viejo enano sordo.- Será mejor que sanes su herida cuantos antes.

En pocos minutos, todo el grupo volvía a encaminarse a su destino. Gandalf seguía a la cabeza con Thorin detrás.

-Por cierto mi lady, no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Bofur, el grandote de ahí es mi hermano, Bombur, nuestro líder es Thorin Escudo de Roble, el mago con quien hablaste se llama Gandalf- de nuevo, era el enano del sombrero quién hablaba. Siguió así hasta presentar a todos, la chica esperó recordar cada nombre de todos en su mente, pero tenía la certeza de que sería muy difícil, y que tal vez en más de una ocasión terminaría confundiendo los nombres de todos.- ¿Cual es el suyo mi lady?

Los otros prestaron atención también por curiosidad a saberlo. Aunque dudó por un momento en decirlo, por una recomendación que le habían dicho hace no mucho tiempo, pensó que inspiraría algo de confianza siendo sincera.

-Heather, Heather Slippender

-Heather. Raro nombre- dijo Fili.- ¿Alguna vez lo has oído Kili?

-Si tu no lo has oído, yo menos.

-Del lugar donde vengo- interrumpió tímidamente Bilbo.- Heather es un apodo para la flor llamada Calluna. Personalmente, es una de mis flores favoritas, realmente, es muy bonita.- Heather dio una mirada de sorpresa.-¿Tienes tu nombre debido a esa flor?

-Realmente, no lo sé- su respuesta cortante y fría, hizo que todos se sumergieran en un silencio incomodo.

Los minutos pasaron, y una duda surgió en la azabache, algo que era esencial y que comenzó a incomodarla por lo tonto de no haberlo consultado antes.

-Y... a todo esto ¿A donde vamos?

* * *

><p><strong>(NA) Hola! Bueno, sinceramente no se si alguien lee está sección, yo antes no solía hacerlo, pero aquí voy con algunas explicaciones y curiosidades: La razón porque puse esto en la sección de "Hobbit" y no crossover, es que todo el fic transcurrirá en ese mundo y el personaje es OC, no canon del anime. Se harán referencias (como los titanes, las murallas, las tropas de reconocimiento, etc) pero no más que eso, Heather usará un equipo de maniobras tridimensional especial, diferente a los del anime, la razón de porque no está usando el uniforme, más adelante se explicará, no usa las cuchillas de acero clásicas, sino dos sables grandes de ella misma (la razón porque lo cambié, sería muy incomodo llevar eso siempre). Si alguien tiene alguna duda, puede leer la reseña del anime "Shingeki no Kyojin", para aclararse. El don especial de Heather no es transformarse en titán, su nombre lo adopté de uno de mis actores favoritos (Heath Ledger). Esperó que no la tomen como Mary- Sue porque sabe pelear. Es fría y le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos y no tiene la "belleza ideal", ni las costumbres de una mujer común. Es un BilboXOC, me decidí por hacerlo así porque no encontré ninguno en español (Bilbo es mi perso favorito), no me critiquen muy duro si piensan que es el típico cliché de chica de otro mundo con chico de otro mundo (espero que no me salga tan predecible). No tengo un vocabulario muy extendido, espero no repetir palabras. Si quieren pueden seguir leyendo, si no, lo entenderé. Pueden dejarme recomendaciones o correcciones (serán bienvenidas mientras sean constructivas). Bueno, creo que eso es todo, hasta la próxima! ah! las actualizaciones no serán muy seguidas para quien se interese.**

**Sin más se despide:**

_Lady Le Fleur~_


	2. Está decidido que es el cap 2, ready?

**The hobbit no me pertenece, sino a El profesor Tolkien, y las indirectas de SNK tampoco, solo a Isayama-sensei. (Preguntas de porque está esto en "The hobbit" y no crossover, Notas de autor del capitulo 1).**

* * *

><p>Entre Kili, Fili, Ori, Bofur y Bilbo, comunicaban a la nueva del grupo sobre el destino de la misión y su objetivo. Así también como la historia de Erebor.<p>

-¿Los dragones existen? Pensaba que no era más que fábula. Como los enanos.

-Oh si que existen y si que existimos- dijo en un tono un poco ofendido Bofur.- Es algo muy común vernos, más aun desde que a la gran mayoría desahuciaron de su hogar. Me es imposible de creer que nunca nos hayas visto. Aunque considerando del lugar donde dices venir, no me sorprende.

Heather bajó su vista pensativa y taciturna. Recordó a sus enemigos y pensó, que no debería sorprenderla tanto el hecho de que existiesen dragones, elfos, enanos y magos en ese lugar, si casi veía diariamente aquellas grotescas criaturas que eran tan fuera de lo normal, como normal.

-¿Es verdad que vives detrás de una muralla?- Interrogó Ori curioso. Ella sólo asintió.-¿Nunca salen?

-Solo un determinado grupo de personas con gran experiencia, yo estoy dentro de esas tropas. Soy de los pocos que pueden salir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Como es el exterior de allí?- Esta vez preguntó Kili.

-Supongo que algo como esto- dijo viendo todo el panorama del bello bosque, las montañas a kilómetros de distancias pero visibles, y los pequeños arroyos que atravesaban los senderos.

-¿Supones? ¿No era que podías salir?- El hermano mayor del enano dirigía su palabra.

-Si, pero nunca estoy para disfrutar o pasear, o mirar más allá. El cuerpo que pertenezco dentro de las tropas no puede perder de vista nunca su objetivo. Sería un gran peligro que nos distrajéramos por una mínima de segundo.

-¿Y cual ese peligro que no los deja salir?- Dijo el mediano, causando que la chica tuviera una mirada pérdida. Sangre veían sus ojos, recordando aquellas criaturas, devorando a los que, tal vez, pudo haber llamado amigos.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Ninguno en la conversación sabía como seguir sin ser cortados tan amargamente por la azabache, parecía que cada vez que mencionaban el lugar de donde venía, o algo relacionado personalmente con ella, callaba a propósito para no seguir. Bofur, astutamente, decidió como romper el hielo.

-Igual, sería normal si creyeras que los hobbits no existen, estuve casi toda mi juventud ignorando de su existencia- Bilbo hizo una gesto de disgusto con su cara por eso.

-Nosotros nunca vamos más allá de Bree, Bofur, somos gente muy prudente.

-Y sin embargo, tu estás aquí- comentó el enano haciendo reír a los demás, Bilbo resopló.

-Jamás había escuchado de los hobbits, ni siquiera en los libros del lugar donde vengo. Los de fantasía hablan de criaturas como ustedes, enanos o elfos, hasta dragones. Pero el término hobbit, no recuerdo haberlo leído.

-Preferimos escondernos de la gente grande, somos buenos y escurridizos en eso. Por eso personas provenientes del sur o el este no nos conocen ¿Eres, acaso, proveniente del sur o el este?

-Estoy segura que no lo soy- devuelta la respuesta cortante se presentó. Y una vez más, el silencio molesto reinó.

Bilbo se regañó a sí mismo por su actitud directa. Pero era algo que le era inevitable, los hobbits en sus visitas, cuando conversaban, lo hacían sobre sus propias vidas y preguntas como "¿De donde eres?" o "¿Como ha sido de tu vida?" eran frecuentes.

En pocas horas llegaron a algo parecido a los restos de una vieja casa, que parecía quemada desde no hace mucho. Los enanos decidieron acampar allí, pero Gandalf, expuso su disgusto. Se sentía peligroso aquel paraje, pero la compañía ansiaba un descanso. Irritado, el mago se marchó con la excusa de hablar con la única persona con sentido común del equipo (que, según el, era él mismo).

-Muchacha- llamó Thorin a Heather, mientras ella junto a Ori desempacaban algunas cosas.- Prepararás esta noche la cena- ordenó, pero ella sólo inclinó su cabeza sin comprender. Se acercó al futuro rey, desconcierta, para hablar sobre el asunto.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

-Eres mujer ¿No? Es tu deber.

-No se cocinar.

-¿Qué clase de mujer no sabe cocinar?- Argumentó Dwalin receloso.

La discusión se tornó un poco difícil por la negación de Heather en preparar la cena y la insistencia de Thorin de que ese era su deber, empezaba a entender porque Gandalf se había marchado. Al final Bofur y Bombur se ofrecieron en hacer la cena, pero la azabache debía ayudarlos en la preparación y en servir los tazones.

-Llevalos a Kili y Fili- decía Bofur con los dos tazones para los aludidos, mientras la joven los agarraba.- Están cuidando los ponis.

En su camino, pasó junto a un Bilbo angustiado preguntándose cuando volvería el mago.

-Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció el hobbit al percatarse de su presencia, también deseaba reparar el daño que tal vez le pudo causar cuando charlaron sobre su pasado.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, perdón si te molesté, nunca tuve intenciones de hacerlo si sentiste eso. Ya sabes, por lo de está tarde- conversó un poco para romper la tensión. Sabía que ella sería un compañero más de la aventura, y si era así tenía que empezar bien, después de todo, ella estaría en todo lo que quedaba del viaje.

-Está bien, yo tampoco se conversar. En realidad, casi nunca lo hago o hacía.

-Me es raro que no sepas cocinar, digo entre los hobbits eso es muy normal y creí que también entre las mujeres de los hombres.

-Bueno, me han entrenado para otras cosas.- El mediano asintió comprensivo, pero la verdad no tenia ni idea a lo que se refería con "otras cosas". Pensó que tal vez se relacionaban con el extraño aparato que antes llevaba en su espalda, o esas espadas que colgaban de el raro cinturón a sus costados. Pero algo en su interior le comunicaba que podía arrepentirse de saberlo.-Sabes, yo quería también pedirte... perdón, por intentar matarte está mañana.

-Oh, está bien- dijo, aunque el sabía que no estaba nada bien. No todos los días alguien intenta matarte para obtener respuestas del poco conocido sitio donde se encuentra, pero el mediano creyó que eso debería ser normal en una aventura.

Cuando llegaron en donde se encontraban los sobrinos de Thorin, fijaron que tenían las vistas muy concentradas pero con cierta extrañeza.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Preguntó Bilbo observando como los jóvenes enanos no reaccionaban teniendo la comida cerca suyo.

-Tenemos un ligero problema-susurro Fili, el enano rubio.

-Teníamos dieciséis ponis, ahora hay catorce.

Los jóvenes enanos informaron cuales habían desaparecido y decidieron que Bilbo debía ir por ellos. Ya que él era el saqueador oficial.

-¿No deberíamos decirle a Thorin?- cuestionó dudosa Heather por la arriesgada misión al hobbit.

-No, es mejor no preocuparlo- en su respuesta, Fili sonaba un poco nervioso, como si hablar de problemas con su tío haría que este se decepcionara de ellos.

Bilbo en su hipótesis de lo que pudo haber pasado, decía cosas del todo obvias ("algo grande arrancó esos arboles, algo grande y, posiblemente, peligroso"). Heather no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Creo que eso ya lo pensé- declaró en un tono claramente sarcástico. Pero una pequeña idea surgió en su mente de lo que pudo haber sido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, "_Se supone que en este mundo no deberían estar, no pueden ser ellos_". El miedo la congeló por un instante, y en ese momento se arrepintió de no estar llevando su equipo de maniobras.

-¿Oye te pasa algo?- Cuestionó Kili al ver la cara aterrada de la muchacha, totalmente inmóvil y pálida. Tragó repentinamente saliva, intentando regresar a la realidad, y relajó su rostro.

-No, nada importante. Solo quería saber si... ¿En estos rincones hay...

-Oigan, hay una luz. Por aquí- llamó la atención el enano rubio señalando a un rincón entre algunos arboles donde, en efecto, había una luz de una fogata. De allí se oían voces riendo.

-¿Qué eso?- El hobbit interrogó, escondido junto a ella y los enanos detrás de un gran tronco. Heather temía lo peor.

-Trolls- La mujer suspiró de alivio, al menos no era lo que creía que eran.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar de donde provenía la luz, vieron pasar a uno de ellos, que refunfuñaba y llevaba dos ponis más. Era muy alto y de movimientos torpes, derribando en su camino algunos arboles. Heather no pudo evitar compararlos con sus antiguos enemigos, pero también se percató de que eran más listos, puesto que hablaban y por como se veía de lejos, cocinaban. Fuera de su mente, Kili seguía insistiendo a Bilbo en recuperar los ponis.

-Usted puede, los trolls de montañas son lentos y estúpidos, como es pequeño y escurridizo no lo notarán. Lo cubriremos- Fili empujó a Bilbo tomando sus platos.

-Si tiene problemas, ulula dos veces como lechuza de campo y una como lechuza de granero- a continuación, dejaron al pobre hobbit a su suerte frente a los enormes trolls.

-Creo que debemos seguirlo de cerca, para protegerlo mejor, digo- Heather comentó haciendo que los enanos estuvieran de acuerdo.

-Buena idea, tu lo haces y nosotros vamos por ayuda- la azabache quedó pasmada en su lugar con la boca abierta para poder replicar lo dicho por Kili, pero los sobrinos del líder ya estaban en camino para alertar al resto de la compañía. Se suponía que ellos tenían que vigilar al mediano (eran dos, aunque sea, contra los trolls), y así ella pudiera ir para por ayuda, y de paso por su equipo de maniobras. Suspiró amargada y siguió con sigilo al hobbit, al menos tenía sus sables con ella.

Vio de lejos- aunque no tanto, claro- como Bilbo intentaba agarrar algo parecido a una arma de filo que guardaba uno de los monstruos. Parecía que podía lograrlo, pero en ese instante, el troll tomó un pañuelo suyo, que se encontraba guardado junto al objeto que necesitaba Bilbo. Sin saberlo, también tomó a Bilbo con el pañuelo.

-Miren lo que salió por mi nariz- gritó con el hobbit empapado de su moco. Heather simplemente negó, abofeteando su propia cara. _Estabas tan cerca_. Era el momento en que su compañero necesitaba ayuda. Desenvainó sus espadas y decidió acercarse a la escena después de ver como Bilbo era levantado por uno de los trolls por sus pies poniéndolo de cabeza.

-¿Hay otros pequeñitos como tú escondiéndose donde no deben?

-No- gemía el hobbit de dolor por el agarre.

-Está mintiendo- dijo con suspicacia el otro troll.

-Pon sus dedos de los pies sobre el fuego ¡Haz que chille!

-No, no, les aseguro que no- seguía el "saquea-hobbit" gimiendo y negando.- Soy el único.

-Ya basta, se acabó la diversión- habló tranquila pero despectiva, la voz de Heather, quién caminaba con un paso lento pero amenazador. Los monstruos la miraron con curiosidad.- Bajen al caballero.

-¿Quién es esa?

-Nadie, mantengo la paz.

-Ven, mentía el saquea-hobbit, hay otras pequeñeces más escondidas- decía el troll de voz aguda que observaba a la chica con un aire hambriento.- Hora de hacer un festín- acercó su mano a Heather para después retirarla gritando de dolor, había hecho una cortadura, un poco superficial, con su espada en él. Heather notó que la piel de troll realmente era muy dura cuando blandió su hoja a esta, planeaba hacerle un daño más profundo, pero al menos logró algo, comprendió que debía ser cuidadosa con su sable.

-He dicho, que lo bajen- siguió su voz sonando en el mismo amenazador tono. Bilbo, por un momento, creyó que los ojos de la muchacha cambiaron de castaños, a bordo, hasta hacerse rojos. Pero su vista estaba algo nublosa para confirmar si fue su imaginación lo que lo hizo ver tal anomalía.

-Ve a mantener la paz en otro lado, diminuta- otro de ellos levantó su puño con obvias intenciones, pero se detuvo.

Un gritó se oyó de atrás, era Kili, que había venido por las mismas razones que la mujer, a salvar al saqueador. Todos los demás enanos, corrían y usaban sus armas contra los trolls, que, por suerte, lo habían soltado. Heather deseó otra vez tener su equipo de maniobras, una tajada en las nucas de esos monstruos y caerían sin vida. Junto a los demás siguió la lucha casi siendo a su favor, hasta que pocos minutos después, la victoria planificada se fue directo al caño.

Dos de los tres trolls sujetaban a Bilbo de sus brazo y piernas.

-Bajen sus armas...- ordenó el tercero.- O le arrancaremos los brazos.

A regañadientes, Thorin fue el primero en tirar su espada, y así una por una todas las armas quedaron en el suelo -seguidas de quejidos de parte de sus propietarios-, incluyendo la bellas cuchillas de Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back in black, y no digo eso solo porque estoy escribiendo en negrita. Pensaba en abandonar el fic, pero no me gusta dejar cosas empezadas sin terminar.<strong>

**Malas noticias para los que vieron el anime/Manga. Se harán menciones pero nada más que eso. Es más una historia Romance/Adventure. (Y Heather no se convertirá en titán, si tiene un poder especial, pero no diré más). Y su equipo se parece un poco más al de Kenny Ackerman.**

**Buenas noticias para lo que no vieron el anime/manga. Se harán menciones pero nada más que eso. (creo que es lo mismo que lo que dije arriba, mejor me callo). **

**Bye bee~**


End file.
